Five Times for Love
by Kate Simon Cullen
Summary: I saw him about a five times, I don't know for sure, but just looking at him, I knew that I found what I was looking for. - One-shot, cute. BxE - for Daddy's Little Cannibal
1. Bella's POV

**Disclaimer –** I don't own _Twilight_.

* * *

**Summary:** I saw him about a five times, I don't know for sure, but just looking at him, I knew that I found what I was looking for. One-shot, cute. BxE

* * *

_**Five times for love**_

_**.**_

_To Daddy's Little Cannibal_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

The first time I saw you, I was in the bus.  
I was going home when the bus got stuck in traffic.  
You were sitting down in a table of a small coffee house, and looking down.  
You raised your head, when you hear a big man call, probably, your name.  
Then I saw your hazel green tint eyes.

_The first time I saw you... You were sad._

-

The second time I saw you, I was again going home, but this time I was on a motorcycle.  
My older brother, Jake, was in town. He thought it would be cool if I traveled in a different way.  
You were in the same coffee house, but this time on the cell phone.  
You were frowning as you were talking with the person.  
Your eyes were concerned, but at the same time, you were mad with something.  
I didn't need to stop there; I was in a motorcycle, though I want to see you... Your eyes.  
I dreamed about them last night.  
I sighed closing my eyes for a second, and then I went away.

_The second time I saw you... You were mad._

-

The third time I saw you it was a hot day.  
The sun was shining in the blue sky, without any clouds.  
I was on the bus again; my motorcycle was broken when I accidentally let it fall to the ground. It was heavy, so I sold it.  
I was burning up that day and I really wanted a glass of water, but when I saw you I forgot everything.  
You were eating ice cream, I think it was strawberry.  
You had a little smile on your face and your green eyes were so beautiful.  
I whish I could hug you.

_The third time I saw you... You were happy._

-

The fourth time I saw you it was raining.  
I already knew that my chances to see you were very little, but I still had a tiny bit of hope.  
I was in a cab this time.  
I looked to the place where you usually sat and I didn't see anyone.  
Just an empty place.  
My heart went tight in my chest.  
I looked down and sighed.  
I was anxious to leave there, from the place of lonely that I was in.  
Why was I feeling like that? I didn't even know you.  
When the car started moving, I look again.  
I was surprised.  
There you were, this time with jeans and a black T-shirt.  
You were with a little woman. She had hers hands in yours and your eyes were shining.

_The fourth__ time I saw you... You were laughing._

And I became sad.

-

The fifth time I saw you I was sure that I had fallen in love with you.  
That hurts, more than I think about in the past few days.  
I was sad.  
I didn't know you, I didn't even know your name, and I just knew that you liked that coffee house.  
I was going to say goodbye to you this time.  
I never will look at you anymore, you can be sure.  
I looked, for the last time, at you. You had a big smile on your face, you were looking at my bus.  
Why? Are you waiting someone?  
Then I have no words to say. I blushed.  
You looked at me? Why?  
Your eyes were shining on the sun and I fall in love more than I was before.  
The bus start moving too soon, but I could see you waving to me, saying 'goodbye, I'll see you tomorrow'.  
I smiled.

_The fifth time I saw you... __You were waving at me._

* * *

**A/N: **Hi you guys :D I never write a fanfiction in english before so I didn't expected very much. BUT I talk whit my favorite ficwritter Daddy's Little Cannibal, who checked the one-shot for me and help me whit something. So I made this for her actually, but I didn't expect that she liked. Then I'm surprised again. Like she said: "I'm really impressed. I loved it. I don't read that many fanfictions, but I really like yours."  
I didn't cry, but I was close. xD So if you liked you totally has to review okay?

Kisses, Kate.


	2. Edward's POV

**Disclaimer –** I don't own _Twilight_.

* * *

**Summary:** I saw her about a five times, I don't know for sure, but just looking at her, I knew that I found what I was looking for. One-shot, cute. BxE

* * *

**A/N: **This time is the POV of Edward's.

* * *

_**Five times for love**_

_**.**_

_To Daddy's Little Cannibal_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

The first time I saw you, I was in a small coffee house that I really loved.  
But that day I was someway sad.  
My lovely mom, Esme, was in the hospital.  
She always had cancer, but it wasn't such a problem until that day.  
I was looking to the ground, thinking about what happened that day.  
Suddenly I hear someone calling my name, I raised my head and watch my brother Emmett walk at me.  
That's when I saw your brown eyes.

_The first time I saw you... You were curious._

-

The second time I saw you, I was again in the coffee house.  
I was in the cell phone. Emmett never do the things right.  
He always thinks that everything is funny.  
I was very mad at him and I was frowning for sure.  
I was concerned because whit my mother in the hospital, Emmett keeps some chores to do, but he always does the opposite.  
I really need some vacations from my family.  
I looked at the street looking for your bus, but he weren't there.  
But there was a motorcycle and you were there, whit the eyes closed a sighing.  
I smiled when I came back my attention for my brother again.  
I was a little happy for see you.  
You seemed to be thinking about something good, I'd like to know what it was.

_The second time I saw you... You were dreaming awake._

-

The third time I saw you it was a hot day.  
The sun was shining in the blue sky, without any clouds.  
I was going to the cafeteria. I love that place, I can look at you more times.  
Bus I was burnin' up so I buy a strawberry ice cream.  
I don't know why, but strawberry me remembers you.  
I smiled thinking about you and your brown eyes.  
Then I saw then... You were in the bus again.  
What happened whit your motorcycle? It broke? You sold it?  
You have a big smile on the face that day and I whish I could kiss you.

_The third time I saw you... You were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen._

-

The fourth time I saw you it was raining.  
I already knew that my chances to see you were very little, but I still had a tiny bit of hope.  
I was inside the cafeteria whit my little sister Alice. We were talking about the recovery of our mom, Esme. She was a lot better then she was days earlier.  
I keep looking to the door hopping I could see at least your bus or anything.  
I was already missing you, and I'd even know you.  
We were leaving the cafeteria, when I saw you, in a cab.  
I was hugging my sister and laughing from a joke.  
But when I saw your face I stopped.

_The fourth time I saw you... You were sad._

And that became painfully.

-

The fifth time I saw you I was sure that I had fallen in love with you.  
That hurts, more than I think about in the past few days, because I didn't see you again.  
I was sad about it.  
I didn't know you, I didn't even know your name, and I just knew that the coffee house was the place that you pass, probably to go home, every afternoon.  
That day I was decided.  
I was going to meet you. No matter what.  
I see your bus, and you were on it.  
I smiled. The truest smiled I've ever done.  
When you saw that I was looking at you, your cheeks blushed.  
Why? Did you already notice me?  
Your eyes were shining on the sun and I fall in love more than I was before.  
The bus start moving too soon, but before you went away I waved at you, saying 'goodbye, I'll see you tomorrow'.

_The fifth time I saw you... You smiled at me._

* * *

**A/N:**Hey you guys! :D So I wrote the Edward's POV for this history, that end's right here. And I want to say my thank you for all of you who read my first fanfiction in English.

Especial thanks for: _xpaigex_, **OnceMoreGoodbye**, _iLuvMe21_, **AkaiOnna**, _Kate_, **jules**, _bodidley09_, **crazeeria**, _orionzbelt_.  
And the most special thanks for **Nina**. Love you my _almost_-mother. Kisses for you.

If you liked this chapter, you totally have to review it. :D

Kisses, Kate.


End file.
